Harry potter in Alagaësia
by Foster2017
Summary: After the battle at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry,a elf by the name of George Washington came to him to give him the favour of reunite with his sister once more,but to learn new language and magic in his human form and his Dragon form,but he is the last of the Wilde Dragon.(Need some help with the story,just PM me if you like to help grow this story into a great one)


After the fight against Lord Voldemort came to an end at Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry, which sent a happiest toward the wizardry world, because Harry James Potter who is the only person who can kill the dark Lord can now has a peaceful life for once.

But as a new person who enter the thought the gate of Hogwarts to find the chosen one, because he is now known as master of death after beating the person who murder his mother and father at the age of one.

"Are you Mr Harry James Potter?" The elf said to him.

"Yes I am, and who are you?" Harry answer his question.

"I am George Washington, and it a horror to meet you at last." The elf now know as George Washington said to him."But I need you Mr Potter to drink this please."

"Why would I need to drink this for?" Harry ask him as he is unsure about it.

"It a healing drink that make all your cut gone for good."George said to him as he hand the drink over to him."once you done with the drink just hand me the cup back to me"

"Well as lest it a healing drink that give no harm to me."Harry said to him as he drink the healing drink what is give him a new life of form as a dragon but a male one in the colour of dark black.

But just as Harry became unconscious by the time he hand the cup back to George, who was now smiling at him for some reason. Even after Harry closed his eyes he can tell that George is no longer with him because he is in a forest that may remember it as the forbidden forest. With so much pain going through Harry body because the drink he drunk was not the drink he thought it was because it forced it body to change into a new body which he allowed it to, so he can see the world around him.

"Harry can you here me?"A new voice said to him but he can tell it belong to a female.

"Yes I can here you in my through but how?" Harry reply to the mystery voice who he doesn't know yet.

"That because we both are dragon, and we can talk in are maid."the voice said to him as he was aware that she must be near by or so.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" Harry said to the mystery voice who said she was a dragon as well.

"My name is Saphira, and the reason I know you is because you are my brother." Saphira said to him as she was her avoided for him to see her.

"But that improvise, because my family die because they were murder." Harry said to her as he was surprised and shock to hear this from the blue Dragon who was his sister now.

"That because your family is like me Harry, a Dragon, but they sent you to the future of Earth, so you can stay safe, from the king." Saphira said to him as she explained why she is her sister.

"So you are telling me, now that I was a dragon, but got change into a human?" Harry said to his now sister who just smile at him.

"Yes, I am Harry, but I have to show you the reason why you have to leave me." Saphira said to him as she use some of her magic to show him his past as a little Dragon like his sister's and brother's, but it was his father that change his dragon form into a human form show he can keep him safe in another world away from the mad king. Who is known as King Galbatorix, who is a Dragon ridier as well.

"So let me get this straight Saphira do you have a ridier as well?" Harry said to her as he realized that they are not alone no more.

"Yes I do Harry, just stay here to rest, for a bit. As I can get him and Brom to meet you." Saphira said to him as she leave the dragon hold which he doesn't known where he is at but he now known his past life much better than before because of Saphira as his sister and as a friend as well.

"I wonder if I can change my form back to my human form."Harry thought to him self as he try to remember that word that his real father use on him in the first place."Physical transformation," after Harry said that word he was back to he novel self again, but he form as a dragon is dark black with blue eyes instead of green.

"Who are you? And why are you in here for?" Brom Holcombsson said to him as he was surprised to see the young man in the Dragon hold in the first place even with Sahpira inside it.

"I am Harry potter and it nice to meet you Brom Holcombsson." Harry said to him as he was aware of Saphira looking at him in his form as a human instead of a dragon.

"Saphira were is this Dragon you said about then?" Eragon said to her thoughts her maid.

"That would be me Eragon." Harry said to him as he can here his thought as well.

"But that improvise, only Saphira can talk to me like that." Eragon said to him as he made his way over to him but was stop by magic shield that he put up in case he does this in the first place.

"That because I can change forum Eragon, here let me change back to my real form." Harry said to him as he use his magic again that can change back to his real form as a male dragon."Well is this proof a much for you two?"

"So Saphira this is your brother you said about then?" Eragon said to her as he would like to know more about him from her.

"Yes young one, this is my brother, who is one of my mother side." Saphira said to him as she made her way over to him as both of the Dragon's can enjoy them self together as a family."But he can get a bit bossy sometimes."

"You the one boss me about with Mother Saphira, just because I am the last Wilde Dragon in this land, doesn't mime just, let it on me." Harry said to her as he put a wing around her so he can tell them what he has done in the 21th centuries as a hero.

Next chapter out soon...


End file.
